Drabble Ball z
by moonbunny31
Summary: A few drabbles from the characters.


**Drabble Ball Z**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fair Enough

For reasons that escaped Vegeta, Gohan would pester him about Saiyan culture. He would answer these questions as honestly and as curtly as possible. When the boy got into his teens he asked about Saiyan dating. The former prince informed him that Saiyans didn't date. When a Saiyan male got to a certain age an appropriate female within his class was chosen for him. The two mated whether they liked each other or whether they were attracted to each or not. An attractive mate was an honor few received.

Later when they were getting ready for bed, Bulma brought the subject up and asked Vegeta what his people would think about her looks. "They'd think what I think. You are adequate." He then turned off the lights and laid down with his arms crossed. Bulma smiled and snuggled next to him. She knew that was Vegeta's way of telling her she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. She already knew that, of course, but it was nice to hear once in a while.

"You're pretty adequate yourself." She put her arm over his stomach. She heard him harrumph but felt his arm go around her shoulder.

Mirror

When Goten was younger everybody compared him to his father. It wasn't so bad considering he did look exactly like him. It got old after a while, which is why he changed his hairstyle a couple of times. That cut down on the comparison to his father. However, that freed people up to compare him to his brother.

His older brother Gohan was practically perfect. He had incredible focus and determination in everything he did. He was always polite and had never-ending patience. HIs fighting technique was perfect. He got perfect grades. He married his first girlfriend and had a perfectly adorable daughter. He was socially inept, but Goten couldn't in all good conscience count that considering the reasons for it. All in all, Gohan was better than Goten at almost everything. Despite it all, Goten looked up to and loved his brother.

He couldn't help but grin, however, at the look on Gohan's face when he looked in the mirror with his new glasses. At least his eyesight wasn't perfect. Goten could hold on to that. Plus, that time when Gohan went through his "Great Saiyaman" phase.

Super

He didn't care what anyone said. The Great Saiyaman was cool. He got to help people and he got to live his life without anyone knowing about his abilities. The costume was so good that no one could guess it was him. Well, Videl figured it out, but she was really clever. The name wasn't dorky, either. He thought it up within _seconds_ and it was so appropriate. It wasn't his fault no one heard of Saiyans. Being a saiyan was cool. They were just jealous that they weren't something they never heard of.

He missed the freedom the costume gave him. He could use plenty of his strength and fight bad guys. They were regular humans so there was no "the world is ending" urgency and no way he would have to fight for his life. When he was in his costume he didn't have to think about his father preferring to stay dead or when his mother missed his father.

Videl even got into it. Of course, after they got married and Videl got pregnant they had to put up their costumes. She swore she didn't mind, but Gohan knew she missed it too. She did admit he looked pretty good in his cape so sometimes, when his mother watched Pan, he'd tie a bed sheet around his neck and chase his laughing wife into the bedroom.

Say It Like A Saiyan

Videl was never more shocked or afraid when she heard that Gohan was dead. It seemed like she was just getting to know him, the real him, and some pink blob of a monster took him away.

After the initial shock wore off, she felt like he was still there. She told herself that it couldn't be true; if Goku and the others who could sense ki said he was gone, then he was gone. Still, she knew and she wouldn't, couldn't, shake it. When Gohan came back and the whole mess was over with, she told him so. Goku had grinned and Chi Chi started crying again. Gohan blushed and stammered until the subject was changed. She was confused as it didn't seem like a terribly romantic thing to say and she didn't say it in a particular way but she was so happy she let the matter drop.

It wasn't until much later did she figure out that "I knew you were alive when everyone else thought you were dead" was practically a declaration of never-ending love to that group. No wonder Goten couldn't keep a girl.

Equal

Goku loved to spar about as much as he loved eating. The favorite depended on his mood.

The problem was that you could train by yourself, but you couldn't spar by yourself. Gohan was a good sparring partner, but he was busy a lot and he didn't like sparring as much as Goku did. Goten loved to spar, but he didn't take it seriously enough so his moves tended to be sloppy.

Fortunately, there was Vegeta. Vegeta took fighting very seriously, even a friendly spar, and he could always be counted on for a match. Sometimes, Goku had to throw a thinly veiled insult his way, but it was easy enough.

Sons

Out of all the Saiyans on his planet, he got stuck with Kakkarot and his brats. Kakkarot was a moron. Goten had the attention span of a gnat. Gohan didn't even like fighting. What kind of subjects were they?

They weren't subjects. The only one that actually see their home planet was there just long enough to gain basic motor functions and even that was debatable.

Still, Goten was a good kid and was usually respectful. Kakkarot was no slouch when it came to fighting techniques. Gohan let his training go, but there was no doubt he was great and he had enough honor to make a prince proud.

Out of all the Saiyans to get stuck on this planet with, they weren't half bad.

Old

If one wanted to get technical, Piccolo was King Piccolo's son. He was Junior. Of course, nobody dared call him Junior; not even Goku. It was a moot point, though, as no one seemed to remember King Piccolo anyway for all the damage he caused.

In the beginning, he was exactly like his sire. He was angry, bitter, and determined to finish off a spiky haired monkey that wore orange. He wanted to earn the title King but he also inherited his father's inability to best said monkey.

He fought alongside Goku only when it was completely necessary. He trained Goku's son Gohan because it was completely necessary. If one wanted to get technical, dying for Gohan and protecting him and worrying about him all the time wasn't _completely_ necessary. The boy was a quick study but he couldn't get the hint that Piccolo didn't like him. He was small and stubborn and he kept inching his way in. Before any one knew it, there he was, interrupting what used to be calming meditation.

Gohan wasn't as small or as stubborn as he used to be and he didn't interrupt his meditation anymore, but he was still there. There was probably still some of the original Piccolo left in him but, at the sight of Gohan's happy face when he attended his wedding or when Gohan placed his newborn daughter in his claws without hesitation, who could remember?


End file.
